


Pornstuck

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan's done this a thousand times. So what makes this porn shoot so different? For the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pornstuck

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: John Egbert is a young actor that just got into the movie industry and is asked to play a part in a new movie starring popular, pretty boy actor, Eridan Ampora.
> 
> The rest is up to you
> 
> EDIT: And now this will be a WIP o-omg.

"You havve to be fuckin' joking." Eridan's claws tapped impatiently on the polished wood of the desk, a hot glare fixed on the cowering human in front on him. "You wwant me to fuck some newbie? Wwhy should I do this?"

"This young man, this," the human glanced at a piece of paper. "This John Egbert is completely green. He claims to have never had sex on film before! Do you realize how in demand someone like this is?"

"Do _you_ realize howw little I care?" Eridan asked, tilting his head to one side, tugging on his scarf. "Wwhat's in this for me? I'm a top ranking porn star. Wwhy should I lowwer myself to sate some ridiculous brinesucker's curiosity. Besides money, I mean," he said when the human made to speak. "I havve plenty of money."

The director paused for a moment to plan his speech. "Egbert has never had sex on screen. I've spoken to him several times and I'm not sure he's ever actually _had sex_. You're going to be teaching him, leading him through this. You'll be in _charge_ in this project. He's already stated he's willing to do whatever it takes."

Raising his eyebrows, Eridan asked, "he has? Wwhy is he so desperate to do this?"

The director shrugged. "I don't know, something about college tuition, something. He said this would be a one time deal."

"A one time deal, hmm. So I'll be the only person to fuck this human on screen?" Eridan thought it over before nodding. "Fine. I agree to this." He got to his feet abruptly, sneering as the director startled backwards, the wheels of his chair squeaking. "Call me wwhen you've decided on a schedule."

***

As soon as he stepped on set, John was surrounded by people; some stripping his clothes off him, some blotting his face with makeup, some pushing new clothing on him, some waving pieces of paper in front of his face. _Wow, there sure is a lot more to filming a porno than I thought!_ he thought as two women held fabric beside his bare arms, discussing between themselves which most complemented his skin tone.

A hush overcame the set and John looked over. A troll, taller than him by at least a foot, came striding forward. He was wearing a _cape_ of all things and he glared around the room as if everyone in it was a lesser lifeform.

"That must be Eridan Ampora," John muttered and one of the women looked at him, eyes wide.

"That's him, kid. Whatever you do...well. Just do what he tells you, okay? He's way easier to deal with as an insufferable douchebag rather than an _angry_ insufferable douchebag."

"Wow. Okay." John cleared his throat and walked up to Eridan, meeting his glare with a grin. "Uhm, hello Mr. Ampora! I'm John! I guess we're going to be working together!" He held out his hand.

Eridan stared at him critically for a moment before holding his hand in a loose shake. " _You're_ John Egbert?" he asked, lip curling up. "Howw old are you? Wwhy are you so fuckin' thin?"

John blinked and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'm 19, totally legal. I just don't really work out like a lot of porn...I mean, adult video artist people do!" Was that the polite thing to call them? John couldn't remember. "Anyway, I'm okay with doing just about anything that you want as long as it's-"

"Yeah, I knoww, I read over your fuckin' profile," Eridan said, rolling his eyes behind his hipster glasses. "Get fuckin' done wwith hair and makeup and let's get started."

***

Eridan frowned, watching as John went through hair and makeup, eyes wide behind those stupid fuckin' glasses as he talked and joked with the women and men surrounding him. He wasn't anything like what Eridan had been expecting. He was...cute, like some kind of puppy or something and he didn't seem nervous at all. Eridan's eyes narrowed as one of the makeup artists put his hands on John's shoulders, grinning at him in the mirror.

"Smile all you wwant you over-powwdered nookstain. _I'm_ the only wwho's going to be fuckin' him," he muttered.

"Did you say something, Mr. Ampora?"

Snarling, Eridan turned on the hapless hair stylist. "No, I fuckin' didn't!" He got to his feet and brushed away imaginary dust. "Let's get on wwith this."

***

"Okay guys, just act natural!" The director gave them a thumbs up and walked backwards. "Go with whatever works!"

John cleared his throat and looked up at Eridan, grinning. "Okay, well. You're the pro here! What am I suppose to do no-" Eridan cut him off with his mouth, pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. John spared a moment to wonder whether or not they were suppose to kiss - _I guess porn stars don't share that rule with prostitutes?_ \- before tilting his head to one side and returning the kiss. Eridan's lips were firmer than anyone John had kissed before and he didn't know if that was a troll thing or if Eridan just has weird hard lips? When Eridan opened his mouth John felt the slightest touch of fangs before his tongue slipped out; it was long and pointy and it wrapped around John's briefly and wow that was weird and kind of hot. Moaning, John stepped closer and put his hands on Eridan's shoulders, going to his tip toes to help with the kiss.

Eridan broke the kiss, stepping back to loosen his trousers. "On your knees," he said.

"What?! Oh, right!" John settled down, leaning his weight on his ankles as he watched Eridan shove his pants down and _whoa._ His cock was _big_ and flushed purple, curving upwards towards his stomach. Instead of hair, the base was framed by frilled fins.

"Wwell. Wwhat are you waiting for?" Eridan said, stroking it gentle and holy crap, his precome was _purple_ and sticky and there was already so much of it and. John swallowed and reached out, touching it with just slightly trembling fingers. Fingering the odd fin-like things tucked close around the head, John took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning in to lick cautiously.

It...didn't taste bad, kind of fishy, and John choked back laughter by taking the head in his mouth tenderly, tongue running in circles. He startled at the fins; he could feel them _moving_ in his mouth and he pulled back but a hand grasped his hair and help him in place.

"Where are you goin'?" Eridan asked, and John met his critical glare. "Come on. If you can't handle this you're never going to get fuckin' paid."

Taking a deep breath through his nose, John sunk further on Eridan's cock, mouth widening to take it's substantial girth. When he go halfway down John started to choke and pulled back to the head, tightening his lips around it and sucking. Hearing a groan from above, John mentally cheered and sucked harder, taking more of Eridan's cock in his mouth at the same time.

Soon he was rocking back and forth, two sharp clawed hands gripping his hair as Eridan fucked his mouth with short, controlled thrusts. John closed his eyes and held onto Eridan's thighs for balance. A sharp jerk and his hair pulled him backwards and John cried out as Eridan jerked his cock over his face, strings of come spurting out and coating his lips, his glasses, his eyes.

"Wow," he gasped, taking his glasses off and rubbing his hands over his face. "That was a lot! Do all trolls come like that?"

***

Eridan took his time answering, trying to control his breathing. _Wwhat happened?! Wwhy did I come so fuckin' fast?!_ "Yeah, it's normal for trolls to come that much," he said, straightening and shrugging out of his clothes. "Wwe havve to fill buckets, remember?"

John blinked. "Oh, right! I forgot!" he grinned widely and even with traces of genetic material on his face, Eridan was struck by how stupidly adorable he appeared. Shaking the thought from his head, he reached out and jerked John up, holding his head still as he collected his come from his face before kissing him, forcing him to swallow it down. John had apparently gotten over his misgivings and realized how lucky he was to be fucked by Eridan because he kissed back just as fiercely.

While distracting John with his mouth, Eridan unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off roughly. Breaking the kiss, he moved his mouth down John's chin to his neck, sucking and kissing until his pathetic red blood rose just below the surface of his skin. John moaned in his ear, hands playing at the base of his neck and Eridan moved back up to kiss him again, this time wrapping his tongue around John's and pulling it to his mouth. He could feeling that soft little thing skitter away from his fangs and he bit down gently, holding it hostage before letting John pull away.

"Whoa," John said with wide eyes and a wider grin. "That was kind of hot."

Eridan smirked. "That wwas a lot of hot, don't go pretendin' it wasn't." He pushed John until he fell backwards on the plush bed that was situated in the middle of the room. "Noww, let's get these clothes off." He finished pulling John's shirt off and threw it over his shoulder before starting on his jeans. Ripping through the thin denim, he raised his eyebrows at John's gasp and peeling the ruin fabric off, leaving him bear on the bed.

There was something fuckin' charming about John's blush and how he nibbled on his lower lip and how he held his hands over his pathetic little human bulge. It curved up against his stomach, nestled in tightly curled hair and Eridan leaned down to lick it from base to tip. John moaned, arching against his tongue and Eridan raised his eyebrows. Gripping his hips, he forced John against the bedding.

"You're not going to move," he said before leaning back down and taking John's cock down his throat. He easily swallowed the whole thing - he only did this for a fuckin' living - and heard John scream, felt weak human hands grip his hair and touch his horns and Eridan pulled back to catch John's come in his mouth. Moving back, he forced John to roll over and get up on his knees, presenting his ass in a _very_ appealing way. Leaning over, Eridan opened his mouth and let John's come slide out, a stringy mess that he spat out over his asshole. Eridan put his mouth to it and kissed, running his tongue over the small hole repeatedly.

John moaned and pressed his face against the bedding. "E-Eridan..."

Running his claws over his ass and thighs, Eridan smirked against his flesh. "John?"

"Wh...what are you doing?"

"Obviously I'm fuckin' you, what a ridiculous fuckin' question," Eridan said though he wasn't really annoyed. In fact, like everything else about John, it was more adorable and _that_ was what annoyed him. "I'm fuckin' you wwith your owwn genetic material, John, wwhat do you think about that?"

"I...whoa, I kind of think it's hot and I don't even know why."

Reaching over, Eridan grabbed a bottle of lube. Squeezing it, he rubbed it over his cock and fingers. "I can't get you ready," he said and while he certainly wasn't going to _apologize_ , he did think a warning was in order. It was only proper. "My claws will tear you up inside." Reaching around, he played with John's bulge, feeling it firm up in his hand. With his other hand, he lined his bulge up with John's asshole and started pushing forward.

***

John collapsed against the bed, panting. "Holy crap, Eridan," he muttered, wincing. "Y-you're massively huge, man." He heard Eridan chuckle behind him and felt the troll lean over him, blanketing him.

"You can fuckin' take it, John," Eridan said, pressing a fanged kiss against John's ear. "Just give it a moment."

"Yeah...easy for you to say," John panted, chuckling breathlessly. "You're not the one with a log up your ass." That startled a laugh from Eridan and John felt him shift inside.

"I'm movin' now," Eridan said and John felt him slide in deeper and _oh God, I can feel the fins_. They pressed against his inside, the edges sharp and almost ticklish. John panted and bowed his head but a large hand caught him around his shoulders, forcing him up off his elbows and against Eridan's chest. His cock pulsed inside and John moaned, tilting his head back against his shoulder.

"E-Eridan..."

Eridan forced his lips over John's, tongue fucking his mouth in tandem with his cock drilling his ass. John felt spread over, taken over and he screamed against Eridan's mouth as he reached orgasm for the second time, cock spurting come over his chest.

***

John tightened around his cock and Eridan snarled, tipping him forward and letting him fall against the bed. Gripping his hips, Eridan humped forward at breakneck speed, hammering John's ass until he came. He filled John up quickly and felt his genetic material overflow around his cock. Groaning in completion, Eridan fell over John, catching himself on his elbows so as to not squish the human. Licking the sweat that had collected at the nape of John's neck, Eridan turned them so they laid on their sides, his softening cock still inside John.

"Wow," John said, boneless. "That was awesome."

"Yeah, I knoww," Eridan said smugly, letting his hands wander over John's chest and stomach. It was so awesome he wanted to do it again. Shifting, he groaned in disappointed as his cock slipped out of John but couldn't maintain his displeasure when John rolled over on his chest, grinning widely at him.

"Hey! You never took your glasses off!" John said, reaching up and running a finger over the frames.

"Wwell of course not, I-" Clapping interrupted him and Eridan snarled, sitting up in the bed. The director came forward, a huge grin on his face.

"That was excellent, guys! All in one take, too, to you know how unusual that is! Now John, why don't you go take a shower? I'll be in contact soon when the movie gets released."

"Oh! Right." John pulled away from Eridan and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Uhm, well. It was a pleasure working with you!" He grinned cheekily and Eridan caught himself before he reached out and pulled John back to him.

"Yeah. Yeah, it wwas a pleasure, wwasn't it."

John laughed and got out of bed and Eridan watched as a young woman directed him towards the showers. When John disappeared from sight, he fell back against the bed. He didn't know how long he laid there before getting up and following John to the showers but when he got there, the room was empty. Eridan stared for a moment, disappointment welling up inside him before he stalked back out. Completely naked and streaked with come, he marched up to the director. "You _wwill_ givve me John Egbert's contact information."

The director paused and swallowed nervously. "T-that's confidential information, Eridan. I-I can't tell you that." Eridan snarled and turned away, rage clouding his mind.

"Mr. Ampora." Eridan turned sharply at the tiny voice and the human woman cringed backwards. "John mentioned that he really liked that coffeeshop around the corner. You know, the one with the tinted windows? Uhm. If you want to talk to him, I mean."

Eridan blinked and grinned sharply and nodded to her. Ignoring the director's stuttered apologies, he walked back to the showers. Turning it on, he tilted his face up to the hot water and began to plot.


End file.
